


My Dearest Asami,

by ImKorra



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Minor Character Death, PTSD Korra, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKorra/pseuds/ImKorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is plagued by guilt and writes a letter to Asami before running off to try rectifying her mistakes. (Teaser - first chapter coming soon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest Asami,

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little teaser for my current piece. It will be a full story!

_My dearest Asami,_

_For the past two years, I have struggled with regret, shame and guilt. In the year that I have known you, you have been my rock, my comfort and the keeper of my heart. You have been there through my worst days and nights when I honestly do not feel worthy of anything. I know you have forgiven me for everything that happened that day, but even now, I scramble to grasp what little remains of the absolution I have previously, and selfishly, afforded myself._

_I realize now, that no matter how many times you forgive me for my actions, or lack there of, I will most likely never be able to forgive myself. I know in my heart that while you no longer blame me, I still do because not only have I failed in protecting your father, but you as well. While not from physical harm, I know the great emotional burden I have forced upon you._

_My dearest Asami, I need you to know that I love you with every essence of my being. It is because of that, that I need to at least try to rectify my failures and atone for my sins. General Iroh II has presented me with such an opportunity to finally bring justice to those that have brought us both this unbearable pain. My heart aches knowing that I was the sole cause of your misery for not having the strength to do this sooner._

_I need you to know that no matter what happens to me, I will always love you! Maybe one day, I will have the courage and strength to return to you. Please stay safe until then my love._

_With all of the love that I possess,_

_Korra_

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will, hopefully, be up before the end of the month. I'm currently in the process of moving and will be starting a new work schedule next week.


End file.
